


A Very Naruto Christmas

by TheFirstSeed



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Christmas-theme, Christmasy, Fluffy, Gen, Gift Giving, Holidays, How everyone experiences Naruto-Christmases, More Ships/Character tags to be added I'm forgetful, Snow, short story collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28259037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFirstSeed/pseuds/TheFirstSeed
Summary: A (very late) Christmas-theme drabble collection for Naruto. Each chapter will be dedicated to different characters, relationships, and moments between everyone1. Temari/Shikamaru2. Sasuke/Sakura & Sarada3. Kotetsu/Izumo4. Tsume & Shisui & Asuma & Kai (OC)5. Shikaku/Yoshino6. Shikamaru/Temari with Shikadai - Gaara and Kankuro7. Shikaku & Kai8. Kakashi x Kai (OC)9. Gaara (Bonus: Kankuro)10. Shino x Chieko (OC)11. Shinki x Rin (OC)
Relationships: Hagane Kotetsu/Kamizuki Izumo, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hoozuki Suigetsu/Karin, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Sai/Yamanaka Ino, Sarutobi Asuma/Yuuhi Kurenai, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Izumi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	1. Temari & Shikamaru's First

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to focus chapters for canon characters and relationships. Will try keep those working for canon as well. I'll mark non-canon chapters that include OCs (as part of my two Naruto fanfics; Cherry blossom & Fire and Lightning). This chapter is dedicated to Temari's "first" Christmas w/ Shikamaru's family. Complete fluff for these two well they test the waters of being friends vs lovers.

Her family didn't celebrate Christmas. Not really, Temari could remember Christmas when her mother was alive. When Temari was still so young and Kankuro was a baby in her arms. When Gaara hadn't been born yet. When her family still felt like what a family was meant too.

So when she was assigned a mission, only days before Christmas to the leaf. An exchange of papers, stay a few days for debriefing. She thought nothing of it to ask Shikamaru if she could stay in the Nara clan's guest bedroom. Temari normally stayed at the local hotel not far from the Hokage's offices, on a few rare cases when time had been short she had stayed in the guest bedroom of the house. Not quite like this.

It was Christmas eve when Temari walked back from the Hokage's office with Shikamaru in toe. The meeting had only just finished, the pair were sore and tired. Temari couldn't think of anything better then a hot shower, dinner, an evening chat with Yoshino and once they were alone. A game or two of shoji with Shikamaru wasn't out of the question either, he was  _ annoyingly  _ nice to spend time with it. She didn't like to admit it but she found herself constantly growing closer to him.

They walked up the stairs, in the front door and that was when it hit her. The entire house was decorated in lights. There before her stood a small decorated tree Temari was positive had been taken out of the forest she had visited with Shikamaru before. "Shikamaru what is this," she asked. He had already removed his sandals, walking around the decorations as if they were normal. "Um, Christmas" he shrugged lazily tossing at a yawn as he spun around slowly. Temari removed her sandals following in with him "Christmas" Temari tested the word. She hadn't used it since she was three or four.

When her mother died, when Gaara was born. Things died out in her family, things stopped. This was one of them, her father didn't do celebrating. "You sand ninja too tough for celebrating Christmas" Shikamaru spoke, a burst of playful laughter clear in his tone that Temari didn't miss. Her blank response stilled the room "You're joking-" Shikamaru started tilting his head to one side "No we don't celebrate Christmas Shikamaru" Temari replied putting her hands on her hips in front of him. "Oh Temari, my mom  _ celebrates Christmas"  _ Shikamaru replied laughter playing on his words. "I'm not interested" she cut in frowning back at him. The whole idea did not sound like anything she was remotely interested in. "Besides I haven't got gifts" she shrugged looking away from him. Bitting at her lower lip. "Yeah well mom made me get you something anyway" he shrugged back taking a few long steps towards her till asher was in front of her. 

"Please don't tell me-" Temari groaned "Too late Tem, I asked her to go easy on but she has taken a liking to you" Shikamaru rolled his eyes settling them back on her with that  _ him  _ smirk she knew all too well. Her face got too warm all of a sudden that Temari shoved him playfully walking past him quickly so he couldn't see her face "I'm going to shower" she mumbled on her way past.

By morning, Shikamaru was the first awake (surprisingly to Temari). Gently tapping his knuckles to the edge of her door "Tem" he whispered against it fearing the worst if he was to walk in unannounced. "Mmm. Shika?" she mumbled back still half asleep snuggled in her pillow and blanket (Temari hated to admit that the leaf village could get very cold at times). Light filtered into the room for half a second, she could hear his footsteps clearly as he attempted to sneak in. 

Suddenly his weight pressed onto the bed "Move over" he whispered, Temari begrudgingly shifted her weight across the bed before realizing he was laying next to her. As the realization hit her she opened her eyes. Blurry and sleep ridden she rubbed them slowly trying to focus "What are you doing" she yawned trying to focus on his form beside her in the dull light of the room. "Merry Christmas" he shrugged shaking a small box just above them. "Sit up" he added sitting the box down between them. Shikamaru raised himself onto his elbows. Temari waited a moment debated if it was worth getting out of her comfortable position but ultimately Shikamaru had managed to wake himself up before her even (which was a first). 

She sat up leaning her tired self against him. Still just managing to wake up after all her long travelling to get here on time for the mission. Grabbing the box she rotated it in her hand. Patiently examining it. "Troublesome women just open it" Shikamaru sighed. She didn't have the energy (yet) to argue with him, sitting it back down she removed the box's lid. Inside sat two sweet chestnuts (her favourite) and Wisteria. Temari knew her face was red hot, at this moment she was beyond thankful that the room was still very dark. Silent hung between them, she could feel the stiffening in Shikamaru's muscles behind her. 

"Thank you" she smiled trying to ignore the meaning behind the flower gifted to her. Temari knew well he would have chosen it based on meaning, meaning Ino would have explained. "Merry Christmas too Shika" she whispered leaning her head back against his shoulder. His muscles began to relax, she could almost feel the smile on him too. Hear that silent sigh of relief that she hadn't bitten his head off.

No, in fact, Shikamaru had her heart going just a wee bit faster then it should. He had her feeling safe and loved, he had a way of making her feel that way. How she hadn't felt in a long time. 

"I got up far too early, time to nap till my parents wake up" Shiakmaru murmured. Temari hummed in response which he seemed to take as acceptance by the way he lowered his body down carefully. Recovering the box's lid and placing it on her bedside table. 


	2. Sakura/Sasuke & Sarada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura, Sasuke and Sarada's first family Christmas since he returned after his mission. Sasuke can remember Christmases with his baby daughter but this is his first with a teenager.

"I hate to say it but Sarada doesn't really believe in Santa these days," Sakura said slipped into her nightclothes (which just so happened to be one of Sasuke's old shirts showcasing the Uchiha crest boldly). Sasuke rested against the headboard having ignored his reading the moment Sakura had returned. Instead focusing his eyes on her. "Hn." he replied calmly "That makes things easy" he shrugged. There would be no need for over the top decorations, for silly Christmas traditions with Santa Claus. "Do you know why she stopped believing?" Sakura said with a softening smile pressing down on to the bed. Sasuke returned her question with a raised smile, 'because the concept is stupid' hanging on his tongue but he didn't dare say it.

"Every single year she had one wish- Not toys, or anything like that. She wanted Santa to bring home her father" Sakura said tilting her head to the side offering him a sympathetic look. Sasuke cringed internally closing his eyes. Each year he hadn't come home for that, not birthdays, not father's days, not any celebration. Sakura had done the best she could every time, she had made the effort and celebrated as if he was present. Making excuses for Sasuke's absences and sending him an abundance of secret letters.

"I am home this year?" the words came out more as a question as he opened his eyes pleading to Sakura for help. He was trying his best, he was, to connect with Sarada. Except the little girl who had barely let go of him had grown up. "This year, Santa brought him home" Sakura leaned forward pressing into him firmly. Sasuke met her halfway pressing his lips to hers. "Will that be enough?" he asked warily. Money wasn't an issue when you were the sole heir of one of the richest clans in history, Anything Sarada would want he would get her. "You know what she wants most is her family. Maybe something sentimental of our clan?" Sakura offered him with a wink "Otherwise, I can tell you some books she has been eyeing up" she laughed "She does love to read like her mother" Sasuke purred in response leaning forward to pull Sakura close to him.

"Don't worry you, she is as much you as me" Sakura shared a close moment with him again lips modelling against each other easily. With all their years of distance, things somehow managed to come easily and quickly to one another. Even as Genin they had worked towards a certain level of silence and ease. Sakura leaned closer, putting her hands on either side of his face.

  
Sasuke leaned back on the couch irritation written clearly on his face as Sakura tried to hold back her laughter. She (might) have dressed Sasuke up in a red jacket resembling that of Santa with a hat to match. Sasuke was only going to let such a thing slide for his wife and daughter, god forbid anyone else to see him like this. Sakura was about to speak as Sarada's clear footsteps echoed down the hallway 'smile' she mouthed to him slipping her hands behind her back leaning across to spy their daughter coming for the living room entrances "Merry Christmas Sarada!" she beamed down at her daughter who came in to quickly hug her. "Merry Christmas mom" Sarada replied nuzzling into her. "Look what Santa dragged in," Sakura said hiding back her deserve to grin wide. Gently spinning her around by the shoulders.

Sasuke let the tips of his mouth curved upwards with a gentle barely-there smile. Holding out the present for her wrapped up like an emo-Santa. Sarada froze for a second in front of him, Sakura could see Sasuke weaving willing to back down but he didn't. Sarada jumped forward wrapping her arms around his neck. "Daddy!" she called clinging on tightly to him. 

Sakura took her seat beside them on the couch taking the present from Sasuke's lone arm. Letting him steal it to wrap around his daughter. Lifting her up onto his lap leaning back into the couch. "Santa fulfilled his wish," he said in a calm tone. Sakura could tell he was pushing himself to say it but the effort was enough. Sarada wouldn't have noticed, it was one of the small ticks she knew about Sasuke. 

"I missed you daddy" Sarada mumbled into the crook of his neck. Sasuke closed his eyes leaning into her embrace as if to say he missed her as well. Maybe Santa was worth believing in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emo-Santa, I couldn't help it. Can you imagine Sasuke with a Santa hat hugging his daughter?


	3. Kotetsu/Izumo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kotetsu figures out how to make his first Christmas with Izumo special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet hopefully!

This was the first year they were  _ dating _ . Kotetsu had to replay that in his head a few times, they were. Dating? Legitimately dating. Dating in the respect that Izumo was more or less living in  _ his house.  _ They had even  _ kissed _ . Now that was a win.

But this was their first Christmas as a couple. Kotetsu wasn't sure if he was expected to do anything different this year. He always brought (in a manner of speaking) gifts for his friends but this year he was positive Izumo would be expecting something more right?

Lolling his head to the side Izumo was fast asleep next to him. Snuggled away under the covers in the cutest way. He rolled his entire body under shifting his arm under the pillow chewing at his lip. "Izumo" he whispered. The boy before him stirred "Hmm. Kotetsu it's too early" he shifted again moving closer. "What do you wanna do for Christmas," Kotetsu asked his whispering getting louder with each word as the boy failed to keep it down. "What we always do is nice" Izumo yawned pushing his face into the pillow. His hand reached out clutching onto Kotetsu's shirt.

_ Damn it he is differentially expecting me to pull something else  _ Kotetsu decided in his head. Letting himself snuggle into his boyfriend. Across from him, he could see the bedside clock, 2 AM in the morning. It was decided, Kotetsu was going to stay up the rest of the night deciding how he was going to make this memorable for Izumo.

When Izumo woke in the morning Kotetsu was nowhere to be found. He rolled out of the bed, stretching his arms up high. "Kotetsu!" he called walking out into the main living room. "Dear God what is this," he said looking at the excessively large tree in the middle of their living room. "Christmas tree," Kotetsu said proudly leaning against the couch with a dozen different decorations scattered on the floor at his feet. "Just like what everyone else has in their house- But Bigger!" he said proudly "I don't think Kakashi has one" Izumo mumbled approaching the tree slowly. "Yeah well, he is a depressed potato. Guy and Kai will fix that" Kotetsu shrugged stepping around his scattered decorations carefully stumbling over into his boyfriend. "Whatcha think," he said hopefully.

Izumo eyed the tree top to bottom, it was too big for the roofline bending at the top and barely managed to fit into the corner Kotetsu had shoved it into. Honestly, Izumo was mostly amazed at how he did this in the early hours of the morning without waking him. When his eyes travelled back to his, the glimmer of hope and spark of excitement was clear to see. "I love it," he said relaxing into his partner's embrace.

The morning was spend eating barely toasted bread and decorating their tree. They had finally finished stepping back from the glimmering thing, Kotetsu turned on the lights and it sparked to light dancing red, blue and green lights flickered across the tree. "Never gonna forget a tree-like this right. Pretty memorable Christmas already" Koetsu crossed his arms over his chest wiggling around with this wide grin. Izumo reached out at his shirt pulling him close that their lips met. "Never could forget a Christmas with you anyway" he whispered. 


	4. Tsume & Shisui & Asuma & Kai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Tsume isn't able to make it home by Christmas day after the mission takes a little longer then expected. Tsume manages to make the evening and following day special regardless for his Genin
> 
> Shisui Uchiha - Asuma Sarutobi - Kai Nara (OC)
> 
> For more information of my OCs check out my other Naruto fics!

"Ah well. Sorry runts. Guess you won't be home by Christmas huh. We'll stop here, continue on in the morning and I'll have ya home a day late" Tsume dropped his back down by the rock. Stretching his arms above his head. The three genins dropped down in front of him on the ground. "First-year I won't be with Shikaku" Kai rolled onto her back "My mom is gonna be mad at me" Asuma added afterwards flopping forward mushing his face into Kai's stomach. Shisui sat back leaning his hands on the grass "Our clan does this mass dinner each year at the head's house. So I'm missing out on Mikoto cooking and seeing Obito and Itachi" Shisui yawned letting himself slide back onto the cold grass below them. 

Tsume whistled "Hurry up with that lean too. Look I'll cook Christmas dinner for you since Shisui is clearly gonna miss it" Tsume dug his boot into the ground digging up a patch in the dirt. Asuma and Kai turned to the Uchiha laughing. "I'll get the fire" He reached out to catch them but the other two moved quickly. "I'll get firewood. Asuma has the shelter" Kai said quickly rushing out from their makeshift camp sight into the woods behind.

By the sunset's eventual passing past the horizon. The team had a camp set up, lean two fitted with each of their sleeping bags. Tsume slept across the entrance. His Genin sleeps behind him in what often started in a row of Shisui, Kai and Asuma but would also turn into the three cuddled close in comfort. Somehow Tsume's ragtag team had been a close family, his kids (he secretly would refer to them as such) had become siblings. Close and Content. The campfire burned brightly in front of them as Tsume for once cooked. Normally he shifted that reasonability on Shisui. 

"Heres ya Christmas dinner then runts" Tsume dished the meals up handing one out to each of the kids. He had prepared them bao buns with soup. It was better prepared than anything else they had eaten throughout their mission. "Thanks, Tsume," Asuma said quickly already jumping into the meal. "Thank you" Shisui and Kai both offered more respectfully. "You gonna give us gifts too old man," Asuma said with a lopsided smirk that had a playful nature to it. Tsume poked his spoon into the boy's forehead "You three are on the naughty list! Don't deserve anything" he teased smacking the spoon on top of Asuma's head. Turning quickly to wave it at the other two who back up.

Later that evening the three were nestled into their sleeping bags. Tsume set his pack aside. Settling down into his bag he was about to drift off to sleep when the beds beside him rustled. "Snow-" Kai's voice started. He closed his eyes grumbling a 'yeah geat' in reply but the words barely made it out as three sets of feet stumbled over him to get out. "Damn it! Come on you three have seen snow" he muttered getting up to his feet.

The kids before them each was focused on into the cloudy sky. Hats out catching the snowflakes "Yeah, keep looking kids maybe you'll see Santa flying past." Tsume rolled his eyes carelessly shoving his hands into his pockets approaching the three. "Ya think so?" Asuma leaned his head back to look at the older teacher. Shisui and Kai mimicked him. The three genins each looked at him with bright questioning eyes. At times like this, he forgot that they were only young kids. That they were barely even 10 years old at this point. 

"Yeah yeah, kids, come on Santa is flying on in to drop off presents. That's if you idiots kept on the nice list" Tsume explain putting on an act. He hadn't had to pretend about Santa in decades. "Are we?" Kai tilted her head to the side "Are we what" Tsume deadpanned his train of thought had already passed "On the nice list?" Shisui finished leaning his weight to the other foot. Tsume closed to his letting a smile grow on his features.

"Yeah kids, you are. Ya, good dumb kids, now go to bed or Santa won't drop anything off" Tsume shoved them back towards the lean too they built. "But we won't get them till we get home" Asuma groaned dragging himself towards the lean too.

"He'll drop it off to me" Tsume puffed up his chest "He gives gifts to the adults, we're allowed in on the secret" he patted Shisui's head as the boy passed. "That sounds interesting" he nodded slowly taking his seat beside Kai. "Yeah so sleep or no gifts. Shift it runts" Tsume laid his body back down. Shifting his hands behind his head. The three genins exchanged looks but ultimately none argued with him, each returning to their sleep bags.

Tsume awoke near before dawn. Casting a glance across to his genin that had formed some pile together. Cuddled up in their own beds but each resting against the other. His smile returned. Sweet kids they were and the world was going to find a way to ruin each of them.

He slowly sat up in his sleeping bag, reaching for the pack. Inside rested three small gifts he had picked up in the last village they passed having already expected they wouldn't have been able to make it back in time. The kids were physically very fit but that didn't make them superhuman. They still tired like anyone else after so long. He set them beside the edge of the lean too. Nestling back down half awake ready for them to trample on him.

Which they did when they discovered what had been left. "Guess you were on the nice list after all runts," Tsume said with a touch of loving care to his words. "Nothing for you?" Kai said as she sat beside him clutching the notebook close. "My gift was this mission being a success and none of you runts getting hurt in the process" Tsume pulled the young girl close. The boys sitting either side of him with wide smiles. "Merry Christmas runts" he rustled the boy's hair keeping the genin close. 

One day he wasn't going to be there but today. For now. He was. 


	5. Shikaku/Yoshino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young Shikaku plans a Christmas eve party with his friends. Specifically for the aim of getting a moment along with Yoshino. What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Includes my OC Kai. Can gloss over that and focus just of Shikaku/Yoshino. Some sibling bonding with Shikaku/Kai

"If you're mom found out-" Choza started already imagining the worst. Shikaku's mother was a force of nature, not one to be played with ever. "She won't she won't. Come on Choza, it is a little harmless party. Come on, if anyone asks its aaaa- ahh. Christmas yeah, Christmas party" Shikaku said boldly leaning back against the building with his friend's hands sliding back inside his pockets. "I'm in" Inoichi rolling his shoulders agreeing lightly. Choza fiddled with the ends of his shirt as the other two boys looked him down with a solid smirk. Knowing Choza wouldn't back out now that Inoichi was in. 

Choza finally admitted defeated "Fine, okay I'm in. Who else have you invited" Choza raised an eyebrow leaning his shoulder against the wall mirroring Inoichi on either side of Shikaku. "All the girls" Inoichi filled in before Shikaku had a chance to reply. "Shikaku..." Choza began but the Nara waved his hands "What is a party without girls Choza. Of course, I'm inviting all the girls" Shikaku said proudly with a bright smile. "Talk to _some girls Choza!_ " the Nara continued pushing his friend lightly in the chest. "You are messing with fire" Choza grumbled.

Kai poked her head around her elder brothers door. Watched him place shirt after shirt to his chest seemingly deciding what one looked best against the mirror. "Need something lil shadow" Shikaku pulled one around his body coming towards the door. Kai snuck back into herself as her brother opened the door wide. She didn't speak pointing up to the shirt he was wearing. As Shikaku leaned back examing the shirt again the small child skirted around him. Climbing her way up to his bed. "What this shirt doesn't look nice?" Shikaku asked grumbling under his breaths words Kai couldn't catch. The young man fetched another one "I-" he spun around "This is such a drag" he sighed leaning against the bedside unit.

"Is this for Yoshino?" she asked. Kai could remember the women who patched her injuries. The women who like mother told Shikaku what to do. She liked the women, she was strong. Fierce and brave. Like, mother. "What might you think that" Shikaku stumbled over his words quickly righting himself acting uncaring of the women's name. "I like Yoshino" Kai smiled shily swinging her legs back and forth at the edge of the bed. "I like Yoshino too" Shikaku smile turned into a smirk, growing across his features. Leaning his head back thinking about that troublesome woman who found a way to occupy his thoughts.

"Are you going to see her?" Kai asked chewing on her bottom lip. Tilting her head to the side. "I like that shirt. I think Yoshino will like it too" Kai continued pointing her small hand out to one resting beside him. "Yeah, I'm going to see her" Shikaku responded pushing himself off the bedside table. Sliding out of his shirt and fetching the one she had selected. "Think she'll like it?" he held it up to himself with a questioning look. It hadn't been one of his choices, it was a green shirt with darker green flowers at the bottom edge. Nara crest is boldly shown in black on the back of it. "Yup," Kai nodded with affirmation. The bright smile of confirmation that Shikaku went with. It had been the last years Christmas present of sorts from his mother as more of a joke to wear around the house.

"I'm going out for a bit. Mom's out too. Are you going to be okay" Shikaku asked leaning on his knees by the door in front of her "Okay" Kai nodded "Dinner is in the oven" Shikaku continue pointing towards the kitchen. "Okay" Kai nodded again. "You have to go to bed at the same time momma says every night. Or we both get in trouble" Shikaku put his hands out of his shoulders. "Okay" Kai nodded for the third time. Shikaku sucked in a breath, hoping his younger sister to be paying attention. "I'll be back by sun up" he promised a wink of the eye. Standing up and turning out the house quickly.

"What in sweet are you wearing?" Inoichi laughed glancing across to Shikaku as he arrived (late) to his own party. "Kai liked it. She said I should wear it" Shikaku groaned "Troublesome kids, how do you expect me to say no to my little sister" he slapped his hand over the back shoulders of his friends. Walking past them up to the other teens drinking and partying. "I'm sure she'll love it" Choza laugh followed him.

The teens as they did the party. Lived their lives. Enjoyed the moments between the dark gloomy missions that hug over them. Between the wars, the darkness from outside the village walls. Moments to not be adults for once. With the year coming to the end they had moments like this to be free. Shikaku found himself alone, outside the loud building leaned against the beams outside with her.

With that troublesome woman who yelled at him, laughed at him, told him off yet every single damned him he came back to her. That smile, that tenderness to her touch. Those softly whispered words she would whisper in those spare moments where the world around them stopped.

Yoshino tugged at his shirt and Shikaku followed without issue. Pressing in close to her. "Cute shirt" she teased. Shikaku's mind fogged, taking seconds to catch up with all the alcohol in his system at this moment. "Kai said you'd like it" he mumbled out touching his forehead to hers. "It really doesn't suit you at all Shikaku. Of course, I like it" she teased pulling at it again. Shikaku leaned in slowly. Yoshino took a breath, pushing herself forward. Lips meeting in the middle. 

"It is officially Christmas!" Inoichi yelled from the other room. Cheering rang out from inside but Shikaku drowned it out. This troublesome women before him was being tender again. Tender like she was under the tree when they were half asleep. She would let him rest on her lap, playing with his hair. Best sleep he ever got was with her. 

"Brother" Kai's voice hit his ears. The pair suddenly pulled apart, quickly moving aside. Fast enough that Shikaku almost fell back on his ass his head returning to a foggy state of affairs. "K-" He started trying to focus on the girl before him. "Kai? What are you doing here" Yoshino asked worried kneeling down before her. 

"The kitchen was on fire and mom is angry with my brother" Kai explained calmly, "She asked me to bring him home" Kai put her hands behind her back standing patiently waiting for her brother to catch up mentally. 

" _ Fire? _ "

"WHAT! IT WAS ON FIRE"

"Merry Christmas brother"


	6. Shikamaru/Temari with Shikadai - Gaara and Kankuro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shikadai's first Christmas as a few month old baby. The Sand siblings come over to the leaf to spend it together with the new Nara family.

"Be careful with my son Shikamaru" Temari watched from the couch with a scowl. Her three-month-old son sat in his father's arm as Shikamaru placed decorations upon the tree. "Calm down Tem, he's fine" Shikamaru responded calmly. Not evening turning to spot her frowning expression he knew was there. Shikadai wiggled in his arms, squealing at the bright decorations. 

"Don't drop my son" Temari said leaning forward on the sofa watching Shikadai leaning forward in his father's arms balancing somehow "Tem! Calm down, I'm not going to drop him" Shikamaru exclaimed turning around quickly. Shikadai wiggled in his hands sliding forward but Shikamaru was faster to put his free hand over the baby's chest pushing him back into towards his own. "See!" Temari pointed at him rushing up to her baby. Hands reaching out to grab him. "I didn't drop him! Go sit down" Shikamaru waved her hands off keeping Shikadai close to him.

"You almost dropped him Shikamaru and that is enough!" Temari retorted about to go off at him when a knock from the door rang out. "Go on I think someone is at the door," Shikamaru said calmly patting his son's head with a cheeky smile knowing he had won this short argument. Temari poked her tongue outcrossing her arms over her chest. Sulking away to the front door.

Temari kept a side-eye on Shikamaru and more importantly her small son. Pausing at the door she sent Shikamaru a warning look which he shrugged off. Temari opened it out wide "Temari!" Kankuro opened his arms out wide stepping bravely into the house only to imminently drop them again "What did Shadows do" he asked looking around the home. "Hello, sister" Gaara followed moving around heading for the direction of his nephew. He knew better than to take part in whatever was happening. 

"Hello little Shikadai," he said slowly holding a hand out for the young baby to grab at. Shikadai looked up to his father who held a soft smile "Still shy of people. He'll come around" Shikamaru explained ruffling the child's hair. Kankuro comes jumping over the couch skidding to a stop in front of the boys. "Tiny shadow" Kauro cooed over the baby.

"Shikamaru nearly dropped him" Temari scolded approaching them. "What!" Kankuro growled sending a looked Shikamaru's way "I did not drop him Tem, You're overreacting." Shikamaru responded in a very matter of fact voice. "It is Christmas, be happy Tem" He offered her one of those smiles that Temari found herself lost in. "Aw Temari in a grumpy mood" Kankuro teased leaning forward to his sister grinning widely. 

Temari smacked him over the edge and the boy gripped his head "Ow!" he grumbled stepping back. "Fine okay Temari!" he growled "Merry Christmas to you too" he sulked taking a spot behind Shikamaru for safety. "She will happily go through me to get to you" Shikamaru reminded him calmly. Shikadai wiggled in his arms making small noises that caught the adults attention.

"Play nice, it is Shikadai's first Christmas," Shikamaru said with a knowing smile that silence the sand siblings. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear how people are enjoying this so far! If there are any ships/characters together people would like to see. Platonic or Romanic!


	7. Shikaku & Kai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short Brother-Sister moment in the snowy streets.

Kai stuck close to her elder brother as they worked the streets. Snow touched the ground at her feet, every few steps she would get lost in the wonder of it before realizing Shikaku was ahead of her only to race forward after him falling back in line. Around them were families, going about family things. 

Shikaku stopped in his steps, smiling to himself. Kai continued to walk past him, focus on the families around her. When her attention caught up Kai's eyes search around for him. "Here little shadow" Shikaku called. Kai spun around rushing back towards him hiding beside his leg. Shikaku let his eyes carry out across the families buying gifts for the coming Christmas celebrations. "Have you had Christmas before Kai?" he asked. The young child before him shook her head tilting it to the side in confusion. 

Past them walked a father and daughter duo. The young girl sat upon his shoulders waving her arms around chattering away to him. Kai's gaze followed them. Shikaku catches her watchful gaze. She was so timid, so strange to this new village she found herself in. "Up up little shadow" Shikaku kneed down patting her shoulders for the child. She grinned climbing up his back till she was upon his shoulders.

Shikaku raised back up to his feet and Kai felt as if she was on top of the world. "How's that," He asked as he began walking once more. Kai gripped onto him watching everything around her. "Aaa" she cooed grinning widely. 

He took his time following down the quieter paths towards the Nara compound. "I'll make it better Kai, I'll show you. This village is worth sticking around for" Shikaku explained as they walked the quiet streets. Snow dusting atop them. "Keep a watch on the sky Kai, Encase Santa comes knocking" he teased feeling the young girl glancing above them into the snowy skies. 


	8. Kakashi x Kai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recently after the death of his father Kakashi has facing spending Christmas alone if not for Kai

Kai hopped up the stairs pausing at Kakashi's door. She didn't know much about 'Christmas' past the fact her brother seemed to make a big deal out of it (Though she was sure it was more of an act for once for her benefit). She had her brother, her new family. They were her home. Kakashi, she knew had now lost his family. She didn't know the boy well, they had met a few passing times. She knew his father (Shikaku spoke highly of him). She knew of his father's passing, knew the tough boy with white hair would be alone this Christmas.

Kakashi was strong, talented, an excellent fighter and very intelligent. He wasn't the most friendly, he was blunt and aggressive yet he had something about him that drew Kai to him. He always managed to be kind to her anyway. 

Kai knocked the on the wooden farm door. Leaning back and forth on her feet. In a moment the door was opening to reveal his pained expression that she hadn't really witnessed in a while considering the boy had all but isolated himself. "Yes?" he said blinking his eyes quickly. 

"Would you like dinner?" she asked offering him a warm smile. "I will cook some soon" Kakashi responded plainly. "Would you like a walk?" Kai bit her lip searching for another option. He couldn't stay holed up in his house forever. "I have chores" Kakashi shrugged. "Would you like a friend?" Kai sighed dropping her shoulders in some defeat. She has expected the response of 'i don't need friends' to come out of him.

Unexpectedly Kakashi stepped forward closing the door behind him. "Fine," the young boy said rolling his shoulders and slipping his hands casually into his pockets. Kai beamed back at him, mirroring his image. Taking the lead down the stairs.

Kai made her plan, if she dragged him far enough away from his home. Along the quiet streets, Shikaku would walk with her on. If she played it well maybe she could get him to come to have dinner with her family instead of being alone. Something she was sure the boy needed greatly.

Kakashi walked a step behind her, hands lazily placed in his pockets as they walked side by side. Neither sort to fill the conversation with something meaningless. Both knew the conversation hanging before them but neither wanted to snatch it.

"It's snowing" Kai spoke up grabbing his attention. "It will make fishing harder" Kakashi responded turning to catch sight of the snowflakes falling on top of them. "You fish?" she bumped her shoulder into his pushing him towards that path that lined the river's edge. "Have too?" the young boy said calmly. Kai had grown accustomed to living in the Nara compound. She didn't have to fight anymore, she could hide behind Shikaku when worse came to worse. 

"I saw them dead too" Kai blurted out as they kept walking. The snowfall slowly got heavier around them. "So still" Kakashi's hands fidgeted in his pockets. Averting his eyes away quickly focusing on the ground below. "Shikaku says they are at peace" she explained kicking a rock along the pathway. "Everyone hated him. I won't be like that, I'm not going to break the rules like him" Kakashi spat out tear touching at the edges of his eyes. "I'm not going to be like them either" Kai skipped a step jumping ahead of him turning to walk backwards. Her hands slipping behind her back. 

Kakashi turned his head around looking for an escape from the conversation but Kai was faster grabbing his arm from out of the pocket. "We've got plenty of food for you too" she smirked pulling him along at a faster pace breaking into a run towards her house. Kakashi squeaked but made a little protest to the girl before him.

Before long the pair were standing in front of her home. Light shone out brightly from the windows. Loud chatter could be heard from inside. "You won't be like him. I won't be like them ether" She offered him a lopsided smile "Can be better, you stick to the rules and I'll break them" she giggled. Kakashi wanted to retort but unlike Obito, he couldn't bring himself to damage that smile.

"I won't let you get hurt breaking the rules" he snorted nodding his head to the door behind them. "Let's eat dinner" she swung her arms around his neck pulling him into a close hug. 


	9. Gaara (Bonus Kankuro)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaara does his own small celebration for Christmas

Gaara strung the lights around. Placing them carefully over the spikes. Around each loop, swinging them over in an ordered fashion. Around it he put small electronic candles, flashing between bright colours. From green to blue, to purple to red. Everything in between as it blended. 

Gaara steps back, taking in the sight before him. A smile peeked over his features at his effort. He plugged in the last light, on they came around his Christmas cactus tree. "Excellent" he muttered watching it glow from the corner of his office. Slowly Gaara stepped back, moving around to take a set at his desk

His Christmas cactus was perfectly positioned from his desk. Perfectly set to be at the right viewing for Gaara to sit at his desk glancing away from his papers to enjoy the sight of it. 

Kankuro swang opens the door, the room around them shook slightly. His Christmas cactus wobbled on it shot causing Gaara to stand up already ready to rescue it. "Gaara- What" Kankuro looked around the room spying the cactus decorated with lights. "Gaara what the" Kankuro looked back to him with confusion. Gaara blinked twice but ultimately didn't speak. 

Kankuro nodded slowly backing away from the door. "What! What did you need brother" Gaara called out as the door shut "Don't worry about it, Enjoy the cactus" 


	10. Shino x Chieko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Subtle moments by the pond for our bug boy

Chieko held the mistletoe above their heads. Shino's eyes were quick to catch sight of it the tension building in his shoulders rapidity at the thought being posed by it. "Mistletoe Shino?" Chieko blinked growing a soft smile. She wiggled it above them offering the suggestion, Chieko knew exactly how shy Shino was of any and all contact. Just maybe after all the months of their quite subtle dating, she could coax his into a little kiss. Nothing dreamy or over the top, subtle was their style.

Shino's face shone red flashing away her. Coughing out as his brain tried to take note of the situation before him. Everything felt too hot all of a sudden. Yet he felt paralyzed to move. 

Chieko sighed, her smile never fading. Assuming it was too soon for him, she collected the mistletoe up placing it down beside her. "Maybe next Christmas," she said. Glancing back towards the Koi pond before them. Picking out a few more fish pallets to drop off to the swarming fish. 

When Chieko could feel his gaze holding on her, she hummed. Brightening her smile glancing towards him, The moment she faced him. Shino leaned forward pressing his lips to hers in a short moment that Chieko barely had time to react when Shino pulled back away blushing hard as he faced the Koi fish pond.

Chieko didn't utter another word, humming happily to herself. "Merry Christmas" Shino coughed again attempting to slow down his over-anxious heart. Over anxious eyes that kept darting back to the eye's corners to spy her reaction.

"Merry Christmas" She purred reaching her hand along the stones below. Curling her pinkie with his. Then another finger. And another, till slowly, subtlely. The pair held hands beside the koi fish pond. 


	11. Shinki x Rin (Bonus Shikadai)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinki has a gift for Rin, She has a gift back (Bonus Shikadai)

"Surprise" Shinki coughed averting his eyes around the entranceway looking at ever other possibly interesting things (like the minor crack above the door frame)

"Shinki?" Rin asked stepping forward and silencing the door behind her already feeling her brother's heated gaze of her back.

"Merry Christmas" he closed his eyes facing hers, revealing the hand behind his back. 

Rin took a moment steering at the box before her calmly rested in his ever so slightly shaking palm. Shinki's heart sped up the longer this moment took. He shouldn't have taken Shikadai's advice, what did Shikadai know of courting that he didn't. They were both as inexperienced as the other. Maybe the father was a better option. No, he never seemed to go on dates.

Aunt Temari. Aunt Temari would have been the best. She had a functional relationship that had transpired over two villages. Why hadn't he asked her in the first place. Shinki's eyebrow twitched in annoyance forcing his eyes open to look at her.

Rin stood beaming bright and happy to him. "Is this a holiday gift Shinki?" she asked in a quiet voice that knew the answer yet wanted to seek something from him anyway. "Hm. Yes, it is from the Sand Village," he responded Jigging his hand slightly gritting his teeth. 

Rin reached out opening off the lid. Inside rested a small shiny neckless that looked like "Snow, it looks like fresh snow and starlight" Rin giggled quietly taking the neckless out of the box.

Shinki internally sighed in relief. That implied she liked it. "I love it" she leaned forward quickly peaking the boy's cheek. "Walk with me?" She rocked back and forth on her heels tilting her head to the side in such away.

Shinki wasn't ideally supposed to be out long. This was supposed to be him dropping off a gift and returning before his family noticed his disappearance. "Yes" he couldn't say no. Shikadai was an excellent lier with luck his cousin may pull though for him.

Rin jumped forward grabbing his now empty hand, pulling him down the stairs with her along the pathway and far off from the house.

Her brotherly surely standing at the nearest window watching the scene unfold. 

Shinki slipped though the window dropping onto the ground of his room quietly. Dusting off his shirt, a smirk gracing his features. "You're lucky I'm a great lier. Uncle Gaara was worried, Mom was kinda worried too. Dad and Uncle Kankuro just shared looks" Shikadai shrugged from across him catching Shinki out. "So yeah that's my Christmas gift to you so don't expect anything else tomorrow okay" Shikadai put his hands up in defence instead smirking boldly to his cousin who offered back a quite smile. 

"Thank you Shikadai"

**Author's Note:**

> I meaning I found of Wisteria was "With its lush, warm beauty, the plant represents love, fertility, beauty, creativity, and long life. It can also symbolize things like patience and honor, too." It seemed like it would be a nice kind of fit with Beauty, Creativity, Love seemed like subtle things Shikamaru would be meaning by giving it to her.


End file.
